


21

by wintermny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst (?), F/F, Fluff, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermny/pseuds/wintermny
Summary: "hi""hello"After we say this to each other, our story begins.
Kudos: 6





	21

**Author's Note:**

> "hi"
> 
> "hello"
> 
> After we say this to each other, our story begins.

It’s the 21st of December, the first day of the winter season. 

Myoui Mina casually walking towards the pocket park. It’s a tradition for her to stay at the abandoned pocket park when it’s the first day of winter. No one attempted to go there because the place looks scary from afar, but Mina loves it; she loves to be alone. 

But now it’s different.

A short-haired girl is building a snowman. 

Sporting her winter coat and black scarf around her neck. She’s smiling. 

Everything went in slow motion. 

Mina’s not moving. She’s just standing there holding her umbrella, couldn’t hear properly. 

An angel

“Yayy!” the short-haired girl shouted in excitement, then started to head pat her finished snowman.

Mina woke up in her dazed, about to leave, the young lady saw her and began to walk in front of her.

“hi”

“hello”

“Im Nayeon.” The girl flashed her bunny smile. She removed her gloves and offered her hand.

Cute

“Huh?” Nayeon gets confused.

“Oh, I said it aloud.” Mina blushed.

“It’s Mina, Myoui Mina.” Mina removed her right glove and accepted her hand. 

“You’re cuter.” Nayeon shakes her hand, and Mina’s whole face turned red.


End file.
